Bryan
Bryan is a Police Pup. He's the trainee of Chase. Appearance Bryan is a Gray and white Border Collie with Blue eyes. He has a white Belly, White Paws, a White Muzzle, and Has a white tail tip. He has a Black Collar with Sliver Diamonds on it and has a Scar over his Right eye. When he goes on missions with Chase he wears a light blue uniform and hat and on his badge he has the 3 light signals on top of the cop car. And when Bryan goes to the Soccer game he wears a light green uniform. Bio Coming soon~ Personality Bryan is a Brave and athletic pup. He sometimes likes to joke around with other people and pups saying "Your Mama" and other things but on the "other hand" He's pretty nice. When he's not on missions he likes to hangout with his close friends and makes some beats and does raping Battles. When Bully's try to mess with him.... uh.. they don't always win.. Like i said if you mess with him and his friends you will not... I repeat... YOU WILL NOT WIN. Sometimes they get in fights because people and pups want to mess with him and his friends. Bryan sometimes acts like he's the leader of everything.. But.... HE'S NOT!!! He knows that Alexis likes him and feels bad for her because she doesn't have any friends because she's to shy and scared to make some so she likes to play alone. So Bryan becomes her friend and makes her company and Falls for her. But a Pup named Brianna has a crush on him and try's to get his attention but.... It doesn't work. Trivia * Bryan is sometimes called "briny" by Brianna * Bryan does raping battles with his best friend Jericho and with his close friend Arturo. * His Boxer Name is "The Silver Knight" Catchphrases : * "Woop" "Woop" i spy some trouble. * I'll case out the Problem * No one is safe when I'm on the case! Pup Pack Tools : * Net * Microphone * Handcuffs * Light * Whistle Vehicle : * A White and Light Blue Police truck * His pup house can transform into a police truck * Is light blue with white. * has 3 buttons and a wheel Fear(s) : * If anyone found out that he liked Alexis * Skunks * getting in trouble Relationships : * Jericho- Best friends, known each other for a long time. * Arturo- Close friends, Always hangout. * Alezzandro- Great friends, kinda like a brother to him. * Brianna- Friends, but doesn't really like her and doesn't pay much attention * Alexis- Great friends, Hangout a lot, and has some feelings for her. * Hazel- Friends, thinks that she's being a great sister to star. * Serenity- Friends, but don't talk much * Chloe - friends, but don't talk much * Zach- enemy's, doesn't really like him * Marie- Friends, thinks she's a good friend * Joshua-Close friends, Known for a long time. Family : * Alexis-Crush/Girlfriend * Eric-Son * Bryan Jr. - Son * Chloe- Daughter * Cocoa-Sister * Taffy-Sister * Maxiumus- Nephew * Jupiter-Nephew * Saturn-Niece * Charity-Niece Hobbies : * Playing Soccer * Raping Battles * doing some Beats * Snowball fights * Swimming * boxing * Hiking Voice Actors : Pup : Ryan O Donohue- Voice of Kovu in the Lion King 2 Adult : Coming soon~ Stories he appears in Stories by me : * Pups and the Romantic Date * Pups and the Halloween Prom * The New Pups * Love at First Sight * The New Pups Return Stories by others : * Sumea K-9 Detective and the case of the jewelled bone. Gallery Coming soon~